


Disingenuous

by iraot



Category: The Devil All the Time (2020)
Genre: F/M, Forced Marriage, Manipulation, Spanking, dub con, non con, oral female recievng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26599171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iraot/pseuds/iraot
Summary: Your sole caretakers die in a freak accident, leaving you to the whims of the local Sheriff.
Relationships: Lee Bodecker x Female Reader, Lee Bodecker x Reader, Lee Bodecker x You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 133





	Disingenuous

There were lots of things that went on in this town that no one knew about. Quiet, eerily silent and the people weren't much better. The town was filled to the brim with people of questionable practice. Be it the town church you avoided at all costs, or the bars where things that you weren't entirely aware of happened. When you came to Knockemstiff, Ohio there wasn't much to be said. Your parents had left you in the tender care of your aunt and uncle when they'd been plowed off the road by the thoughtless actions of a drunk driver. 

Even if you knew your aunt and uncle loved you ( in their own special way ) they weren't really around much as your parents had been. Not present in your life, or as strict with your bible studies as your mother would have wanted. When they disappeared for a week it wasn't entirely unusual; they'd done it once before, half scaring you to death but they always turned up. On the second week, you knew something was wrong - so you filed a report. The job at the mini mart kept you busy - kept your mind from racing, and jumping at every sound in or outside the house.

It had been a week after the report had been filed that the sheriff came around, his keys clanging and his boots heavy on the hardwood floors of the old house. He tilted his hat in greeting. "Miss," and you nodded your head in response, having just got off work you hadn't even had time to remove your work apron.

"Sheriff. " you paused for a moment then smoothing your hands over your skirts, "Did… did you find them?" voice soft stumbling over words as one would trip up a staircase, nearly inaudible to him and the other deputies standing by the door. 

He let out a soft exhale before he motioned for you to take a seat. It mustn't be anything good, bad things happened, bad news when you were asked to sit down. It hit you like a ton of bricks, it was almost exactly how the news of your parents had been broken to you. Except then you'd been in high school. Sat down at the pine student's desk, the room smelling of old chewing gum and chalk. The principal with his thick rimmed glasses, the ticking of the clock in the background all seemed very forward in your mind as you were told your parents had been killed in a head on collision. The rest was buzzing, you couldn't hear anything save for the ringing in your ears and it was deafening. Too many life altering changes to your, once simple, life in one fell swoop.

He cleared his throat once you were sitting, your hands folded in your lap waiting for the news that was to follow. "We found'em." he looked solemnly at you, removing his hat from his shaven head then set it on the table. "Drove into a ditch, looks like they hit a deer and spun off the road, died on impact - on their way back it looked like." 

The words hit you, like an impact to the chest. You'd known they would go on benders, but they always came back. Though, this time it seemed their luck had run out.

He sat on the coffee table across from you and grabbed your hand in his to gain your attention, "I'm very sorry for your loss, do..uh - do you have anyone we can call?"

He seemed sincere. Though, you'd seen the pitying glances people spared you, and you weren't sure why. Probably had a better idea of who your guardians were than you did; but you'd learned their ways and you didn't need their pity. Your parents had no other living relatives and at the age of sixteen you were sent to live with your aunt and her husband. Despite their flaws they were family, and you kept their rules as well as the ones your mother had for you. It had been almost four years since then, and with your twentieth birthday on the horizon it was suggested that you might find a nice fella and settle down. Mayhaps, get out of their hair so they could stop supporting you. It had crossed your mind, but there weren't a lot of men in Knockemstiff in the first place. None your age anyway, most of'em were older - probably in their mid thirties but the younger generation always seemed to wander off into the bigger cities like Columbus. At least that's what Darlene told you, and she'd lived here since she was your age. 

"No...no, there is no one else," you murmur softly, even if you hadn't particularly agreed with the morals of your aunt and uncle; they took care of you, even with their vices. Your aunt spoke fondly of your mother, when she was sober enough to put together coherent words, but thinking about the only upset you, so it wasn't often that they were mentioned. 

"I don't know what to do, where will I go?"

"What do you mean, miss?" his eyes seemingly glazed over, you didn't really notice though. Your thoughts rumbling with concerns over where you'd live since your wages didn't cover enough to pay rent on top of everything else.

Your hands fumbled in your lap, "My wages aren't much," you eyes fell to your hands in distress, "they barely cover enough to keep the lights, heat and water on. That's if I stretch it thin, not to mention food."

"Is there a boarding house for women here? Perhaps it's a bit cheaper than this place?" it was hopeful, probably stupidly so. The small town in Ohio didn't have much in the way of government assistance like New York did. Many women lived alone in boarding houses, it kept them from being preyed on and kept them from bringing men home to make bad decisions.

He tilted his head then shook it, "Only boarding house is a halfway one for abused women, and recovering addicts." he pushed a hand over his pinched expression, "Probably not an ideal living situation for someone like yourself." he looked contemplative, seemingly mulling over a few ideas in his head. The deputies in the doorway made their way outside allowing the two of you to talk in private.

"Tell you what." he let go of your hand causing your eyes to lift up to his, "I have a spare room, I'm the Sheriff here, no one would question it. Until you find yourself a fella and get married or you find a job that pays enough for you to afford it on your own - it's yours." it seemed too good to be true. Your mother had told you, that if it feels wrong; it probably is. Though she wasn't here, neither was your daddy and there was no one left for you to turn to. He was of the law, right? 

He had to be a good person. 

It wasn't common for a woman to live with a man she wasn't related to unless they were married. The thought made you anxious in ways that were unexplainable, he wouldn't hurt you. You were convinced of that, he was just being kind; this was his town even if he wasn't mayor. He was Sheriff and it was an elected position; not one earned through rank. The people must have some trust in him if he managed to be elected for the position.

"I .. are you sure?" 

He gave a small crooked smile then nodded,"I'm sure, Miss." he picked up his hat, "I can straighten everything out with the landlord here, so don't worry about that." he told you, then popped a piece of candy in his mouth. You caught yourself wondering what kind of candy it was but your thoughts were derailed when he asked you a question you didn't hear.

"I'm sorry," you murmured, taking a deep breath, "I didn't catch that."

Lee was looking around the place, his eyes wandering over the clean interior. "Did you keep this place up?" he queried as he ran his fingers over the flat surfaces, "If you keep up my place I'll support you with whatever you need. " another offer from the friendly sheriff had your heart racing, "I'm not too good at keeping up the house or cooking - "

"I can do that," you offered to him nodding, "I'd still like to work though, I'm not your responsibility. I should be able to take care of myself. " It hurt to know you were reduced to such a state. So alone in this world, with not one person to depend on. Grappling to the kindness of a man you didn't know, despite his honorable position within the city. 

Lee's eyes met yours, and his jaw clenched; was he angry? "Gather as much of your stuff as you can and I'll be by tomorrow to pick you up." he spoke shortly then cleared his throat again, "we'll move everything then and I'll help you prepare for their funeral."

Funeral. He was helping you again, another thing you didn't know anything about and he was going to basically hold your hand through the whole thing. "Thank you," the words left your mouth before you could stop them. "Thank you so much, I-I don't know what I'd do it -"

Lee held his hand up, "Think nothin' on it, darlin'." the tense expression left his face and was replaced with a more soft one. "I'm happy to help."

◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆  
The day you Aunt and Uncle are put in the ground no one else comes. While they hadn't been a menace to the town they certainly hadn't been well known; just another couple who lived there. The week you'd moved into Lee's home had been tense, Darlene at the Mini mart looked distressed at the news; no amount of you telling her wasn't like that seemed to fix it either. The next day she refused to talk with you, and while it hurt that you'd lost what was your only friend - perhaps it was for the best. 

The deep pits sat next to one another were dug just as neatly as everyone else's, the backhoe was sat on the road ready to start shoving the soil over top of the wooden caskets. They'd been closed caskets, something about them not being quiet so easy to look at - so you didn't question it. When they're lowered into the ground you and Lee leave the cemetery, neither of you have said a word but it feels all too final. The intensity of how alone you are is palpable to you. Even with the help of Lee, and his guiding ways; it felt off. 

"I'll drop you off at the house, and I'll be home after my shift is over." Lee spoke, one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on the back of the seat. He was always relaxed while driving, today was no different. Living with him had been exactly as he said, you cooked, cleaned, worked your short shift at the minimart and he provided you a home and whatever you needed.He didn't do much to hide his distaste for your job, but it was the only thing you had left to keep you from losing your mind. Being stuck in the house all the time would surely make you drop like the rest of your family had.

Turning your head to look at him you nodded a little, "I'm making' beef stew for dinner," you announced lightly and you swore you heard his stomach growl at the thought. "With mashed potatoes, I'll get started on it once I'm settled in."

"Sounds good, Darlin'." his fingertip grazing the back of your neck from their spot on the seat. You swore you could feel his thumb brushing at the skin, back and forth - it was relaxing. When was the last time you'd been hugged, or held? It was by your father certainly, that was almost three years ago. The thought made your stomach turn, and you knew that you'd lose your mind if you didn't find yourself a fella. His fingers on your skin were more noticeable now, but his eyes were still on the road as he pulled onto his street. "You gonna be alright while I'm gone?" 

You turned your head to him, his touch still burning into your skin but you only felt bad because you didn't want it to stop. "I.. I'll be fine, really. It'll give me time to think," you tell him and he leans forward - for a moment you think he might kiss you and panic floods your veins. His lips pressed to your forehead and he sighed a bit against your hair. 

"Call the office if you need anything," he always said this, but you were sure he was far too busy to be coming home to take care of you. His job was important, and you didn't want to be anymore of a burden than you already were. You gave a short nod then moved to open the car door, "Aw, Darlin' - where's my kiss?"

The words stunned you, your head snapping back to look at him. He has a pout on his face and he turns his head tapping his cheek. Your face heats as you scoot across the seat so you can press a chaste kiss to his cheek. His hand on the back of the seat moves down to your back encouraging you forward. Never had his eyes looked so dark before, and as you're about to press your lips to his cheek he turns his head capturing your lips with his. He pulls you close to him, and you're too shocked to react but it's your first kiss - you don't want to sour the memory - you'd never get another. His mouth was pressed firmly against yours, the hand on your back moved up to your neck before he pulled back; his forehead against your own. 

"Be good, Darlin'." he whispered roughly then wet his lips, "Go on inside, I'll be home before six."

His voice was low, and his eyes dilated like you'd never seen before. Nodding meekly you moved out of the car then walked up to the front door pushing your way in. You could feel his eyes on you the entire time, and your mind couldn't get the feel of his mouth on yours out of your mind. Removing your coat,shoes and gloves you put them all in their appropriate spot before rubbing your hands together in contemplation. The last few days had been fairly normal - he hadn't treated you oddly or touched you inappropriately until today. It left you wondering if you had missed him showing his interest, but you couldn't find one moment that spoke out to you among the others. The days had been mundane at best; but something had changed. 

Time seemed to fly by once you were busy, straightening up the house and preparing dinner for when he'd return home. Your jobs within the house weren't too strenuous, truly, it kept your mind off other things. Like the kiss in the car, or the feel of his hand at the back of your neck. Was it these things that your mother had warned you about? You didn't know. As you turned down the stew to simmer the front door opened - your heart hammered in your chest as you heard the familiar jingle of his keys and the grunt as he removed his shoes at the door.

"Darlin'?"

"Dinner is done, we can eat whenever you're ready." His hat was off and he shrugged out of his jacket before walking over to her; she swore her heart was going to jump right out of her chest when he pressed his lips to hers again. He stroked her cheek gently and she stiffened against him . "Lee," her voice broke out when she pulled back from him.

He grunted something under his breath, "It's alright, Darlin'. I told you I'd take care of you didn't I?"

"This isn't- "

He ran his thumb over your bottom lip, "shh, it's alright, honey. You need me," his voice grew stern, "be a good girl and make my plate, hm?" 

Rushing to the kitchen, eager to get out of the tense situation you grabbed a plate and put mashed potatoes on it before topping it with the beef stew. Taking it to the table you set his fork spoon next to the plate then went off to make your own plate. You took your time but you could hear him getting impatient so you brought your plate out then set it across from his own, then took your seat. His eyes bore into you as if he were trying to drill a hole into your soul; if he did the carefully packaged emotions would leak out - you were sure he wouldn't be so happy about them.

Fear.

Anxiety.

"Things…" he began as he looked at her, "are gonna change around her." The sound of his utensil scratching against his plate sent a shiver up your spine. Too good to be true. Your mother had been right. "When I leave in the mornin'.. I want a kiss, I want breakfast and coffee. When I come home for the day I want another kiss, not like the one you gave me today." he chuckled as he licked his lips before sitting back in his chair. "You'll get used to it, but I want to feel you."

The way he spoke the last sentence made you swallow hard, your eyes not leaving your plate unable to meet the eyes of the man who had made you his prey. "This weekend we'll make things official, until then.. you can keep your room."

"Official?"

He seemed surprised to hear you speak, and he nodded a bit once his eyes met yours. "We'll get married, everyone assumes we are already anyway." This was why Darlene didn't talk to you anymore - you had been played a fool by someone you had thought you could trust.

Lee looked amused at your expression, one of trapped prey that could escape. No, there was no getting out of this - especially once it was official. Divorces were pretty found upon but something tells you that you wouldn't be able to get out of this town to apply for one in the first place. He's the Sheriff for one. Lee Bodecker was elected into position just a year before and people seemed to like him well enough, you were stuck. 

"You had to know, Darlin'. I've had my eye on you for just over a year now, saw you down at that little picnic for the high school. You were helpin' the littluns do their hand print turkeys,' ' he looked thoughtful as if he were remembering a moment he cherished, "I thought… hell she'd be a good wife." A small chuckle escaped him and he stood walking to the kitchen to grab himself a beer.

When he returned to the table he licked his lips, "A pretty, young wife for me. It's what I deserve. You're already half where there, Darlin'. By the end of the week… you'll be Mrs. Lee Bodecker," he seemed all too pleased with this development. 

There was nothing you could say, suddenly your appetite for the meal you'd been craving all day was nonexistent. "You said… you said I could leave when -”

"And you believed me?" there was a laugh to his voice as he narrowed his eyes down at you, "Listen, darlin'. I know..this is difficult for you, but you won't have to worry for nothing'." he took another bite of his food then made a sound of approval at the taste, " just be a good wife, and I'll be good to you - that's all any other fella is gonna give you, if you're lucky."

Forcing yourself to eat to stave off the hunger pangs later you eat a quarter of your plate before putting the rest in a dish for later. You began to wash dishes while Lee watched television, and all the while you contemplated how you ended up here. How had this become your life? After you'd dried the dishes and put them away you put the food in the fridge to pack for his lunch tomorrow; you doubted he'd be all too favorable if you didn't.

He called your name from his spot on the couch as you were drying your hands on the dish towel that hung by the sink. Moving to the living room you look at him expectantly, "yes?" and he motioned for you to come closer before patting his thigh.

"Take a seat, Darlin'." 

You didn't want to, every inch of your being told you this wasn't right. He shouldn't be askin' you do to these things; but he was. Panic flooded your veins but there was nothing you could say that would allow you to avoid this demand. Nothing to prevent him from touching you in places no man except your husband was supposed to, and no one would stop him even if you told them. Panic flamed through your veins as he tilted his head and clenched his jaw when you took too long to respond. Moving towards him you perched yourself on his left thigh - the one he'd patted. Your knees touching his opposite leg, his hands took advantage of this real quick. Right hand smoothing over the fabric of your skirts while his left rubbed your back; you were stiff as a board. 

Lee bunched up your skirts, his hand feeling over the soft skin of your thigh then squeezing it. His eyes drinking in the sight then grunting, "open your legs," it wasn't a request, the demand met your ears and you closed your eyes as you did as you were told. His fingers wasted no time pressing over the fabric of your underwear, stroking over your clothed fold before a soft sigh escaped him.

"Oh, Darlin. I knew you'd like this, take'em off so I can get a good look at you. "

He urged you to stand and began to ruck up your skirts then pulled the underwear down your thighs. He stuffed them in his pocket then forced you to face him, "I'm going to lick your cunt, and when I'm done you'll thank me for it...you understand, darlin'?"

When you didn't reply he slapped your thigh then leaned forward gripping your face with one hand and pulling you close, "when I ask a question, I expect an answer." Irritation rolled off him in waves that left no room for argument. It was akin to the ocean, and a battering ram all in one.

"Yes…I-I understand," you trembled as your eyes were forced to stare into his own. The ones you'd deemed friendly, kind even, now a stormy blue that would haunt you for the rest of your life. Your hand came up to his, hoping to ease the painful grip before he bruised you but he released his grip slapping your hand away. 

"Go to my room and lay on my bed. Remove your dress, it seems you need a lesson in manners."

Not wanting to anger him further you moved away from him and went to his room. With shaky hands you began to unbutton your dress. With closed eyes trying to imagine yourself anywhere but here you let it drop to the floor, the only thing remaining was your bra. The ominous sound of his footsteps growing closer to the room made feel as if the room was spinning, "Take it off," he murmured leaning in the doorway as he removed his belt then tossed it to the side.

Unclasping the bra you let it fall to the floor, still facing away from him as you moved to climb onto the bed. His hands stopped you, holding you in that kneeling position on the bed. It was almost as if his hands were everywhere, over your hips then up your chest over your breasts pinching and pulling at your nipples. You felt his breath over the skin of your backside causing your eyes to shoot open, his fingers trailing down your body then over your folds prodding between them. He let you go then sighed, "Over my lap," it was a familiar position. Your father had spanked you several times when you were young for disobeying his rule; you were sure this was going to be much the same but his intentions weren't to correct your bad behavior but instill his own version of the law.

Moving off the bed then laying over his lap, it gave him more access to your body but you only realized it too late when his hands steadied you. One smoothing over your backside squeezing the flesh while the other draped over you to hold you in place. The sudden impact of his hand against your backside nearly knocks the breath out of you, the second brings tears to your eyes, the third, fourth and fifth force you to choke on a sob as it spills from your lips. The amount of heat between your thighs should be considered a sin, because even though it hurt it brought a jolt to the place between your thighs that nearly made your toes curl.

Lee rubbed the tender skin, warm to the touch from his punishment. Gripping your hair he pulled your head back causing you to cry out, his lips next to your ear. "Next time it'll be twice as many, now go lay on your back and open your legs."

Scrambling from his lap you move to the center of the bed and lay down on your back. Opening your legs was the harder part, though the order was clear - he wasn't asking. Parting your legs you feel the cool air of the room hit the damp place between your thighs; the sight makes Lee moan and you see him palm himself through his work pants. He unbuttons his shirt and takes it off, tossing it haphazardly to the floor then shoves his pants down leaving him in only a white tank and his underwear. You could see his length straining against the white material and averted your eyes to the ceiling forcing back the tears that threatened to spill over.

The bed dips as he climbs onto it and climbs over you, his lips pressing against yours. "I'll show you, you're already so wet, Darlin'. Just relax," he murmured against your mouth, "Be a good girl." he rasped then pressed his mouth against yours, his tongue pressing past your parted lips. Slowly he taught you the rhythm he wanted, when he pulled away a low groan escaped him before he began pressing open mouthed kisses down your neck. Bracing himself over your body with his hands on either side of you he worked his mouth down to your chest. His tongue flicked over your breasts, lavving one with attention from his mouth while the other was fondled with his hand. 

Lee's mouth worked down your body, causing you to jerk up. With a flat palm he shoved you back down onto the bed, "Don't make me tie you up, darlin'." he slapped your thigh again, with the same force as the ones he'd laid out on your backside. It still stung, you could still feel every crack of his palm against your skin and it brought tears to your eyes. His mouth was on your mound, tongue licking and prodding at your wet folds. Kissing your cunt like he kissed your mouth and a flood of arousal leaked from you. Parting your slit he sucked at the skin then let his tongue dance around the bead of nerves nestled at the top of your mound. 

A cry escaped you as you tried to close your legs but he didn't have to work hard to get them open again, pushing them over his shoulders then digging in. "Fuck, sweetest cunt I've ever tasted," he muttered as he dipped his middle finger inside you slowly stretching you over his thick digit, "sit still now, darlin' - you'll love this."

Lee's mouth was on you again, your back arched up as his tongue eagerly flicked over that bundle of nerves you'd only ever touched when in the shower. You had assured yourself it'd wash the sin away, and it was the only place your mother wouldn't catch you off guard. In your head you prayed it would be over soon but when he added a second finger into your drenched cunt your vision went white as pleasure thundered through you. You could hear moans echoing off the walls but it was far too late when you realized they were yours, and Lee was still between your thighs edging you towards another release. 

His eyes lit up like fireworks on the fourth of July as he watched you come down from the high, thrusting his fingers into you then curling them as he sucked your clit into his mouth and moaning against you was all it took. "no, no, no - " your body spasmed but he held you down, allowing you to ride it out before pulling away from your drenched cunt.

"Hm, c'mere." he murmured as he brought his mouth to yours, dragging his hips over yours to relieve some of the ache between his own legs."You're gonna be my sweet wife, aren't you?" he whispered against your mouth. "I'll do that for you whenever you like… wherever you like, be so good for me and I'll be so good for you."

With a bit of shuffling his briefs were gone and pulled his shirt over his head leaving him bare as the day he was born on top of you. He brought your hands to his chest, "Touch me, I want to feel your hands on me." he murmured, and you did as he said still shell shocked from the two orgasms he'd laid on you one after the other. Lee lifted your thighs up on to his own, scooting closer so they were raised up. He brought your hand from his chest down to his weeping cock; red from inattention. With his hand over yours he watched as he directed you in how to stroke him, he let out a groan, his head tilting back as he fucked into your fist.

When he stopped he took a deep breath, "I'll be gentle, darlin'. Just this once," leaning over you he pressed his cock between your folds rubbing it up and down collecting your arousal. He pressed himself against your entrance before pushing forward a moan sliding from his lips, the burn that accompanied the sound caught you off guard. Lee wasn't a small man, not that you had anything to compare it to. Your hand barely fit around the girth of him and his length was enough to be intimidating. A whine left your lips as you pushed at his abdomen trying to make him stop; to not go in anymore.

"It hurts, please -"

He brought his mouth down to yours and pulled back before pushing in again going a bit further. "You're alright, you're mine… my pure fucking wife, gonna fuck you till the sun comes up. " he whispered, another flood of arousal escapes you at your own behest causing him to grunt when your pussy clamps down on the bit of him thats inside of you. He pushes forward again then groans against your mouth, his tongue tasting yours as he brings your thighs up around his waist . He slides deeper until his thighs hit the back of yours, you can feel him so keenly stretching you - it's uncomfortable, a bit painful even.

"Be a good girl," he whispers against your mouth, "You're gonna take my cum, ain't you, Darlin'?" You're unable to find words, there are too many sensations you're unable to tell where he ends but when he surges forward you cry out. It's like a switch is flipped inside of him, and an animal is let loose from it's cage as he begins to pick up his pace.

"Fuck," he grunts, "So fucking tight...your gripping me like a vice… thats it,"

You feel his fingers move between the two of you and he strokes that bead of nerves causing you to tighten around him in response. His eyes roll back into his head, and he thrusts with earnest. The sound of his skin slapping against yours as he flicks your clit with his fingers, "Come on," he whispers with particularly hard thrust that forces a moan from your lips.

He uses both hands to push your thighs up, putting your legs over his shoulders - he slides deeper and your eyes roll back this time a long strangled moan escaping you. His thrusts jostle you every time, but you couldn't even bring yourself to care. "That’s it, fuck, tell me you want it." he demanded, "Tell me you want my cum."

You let out a whine as you feel your walls beginning to flutter, the bed is hitting the wall now with a rhythm that is far too fast for you to keep up with, "Please.. "

"Beg for it,"

"Please I.. I want your cum,"

"You can do…" he groans "better than that,"

"Please, please I want your cum, I want it so - " a shriek escapes you as he lifts your hips pounding into you, no longer holding back. "don't stop."

He grunts and moans out when he feels your walls clamp around him, your moans turn nonsensical begging, whimpering, pleading for him not to stop as euphoria floods every part of your body. Toes curling, fingers grasping the sheet; he curses as he lets out a long moan, his cum filling you to the brim and leaking out with every thrust. You feel it warm you from the inside, and as it leaks from you onto the bedding. Letting one leg down he leans over capturing your lips with his own as he continues to ride through his release before falling onto the bed beside you.

He hummed then ran his fingers over your pussy smearing his cum all over it, "This is mine," he told you, "Repeat it."

"It's yours."

"What is? Say… my pussy is yours," he has a look to his eyes that you're not too sure how to interpret. They gleam happily, but the feel of him smearing your joined fluids across your sensitive flesh is almost too much.

"My pussy is yours."


End file.
